icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Academy of Champions: Soccer
Academy of Champions: Soccer (known as Academy of Champions: Football in Europe) is a football simulation game developed by Ubisoft Vancouver and published by Ubisoft for the Nintendo Wii. It was released in Europe on September 4, 2009, and in North America on November 3, 2009. Rayman and the Rabbids are playable characters in the game, and a single Rabbid runs the item shop. This game has no relevance to the events of either the Rayman or the Raving Rabbids series. The game features a story mode set at a magical soccer academy, in which the player must build a group of five players to challenge other teams. Academy of Champions features arcade-style soccer, focusing on tricks, shooting, and the whimsical nature of the academy. Story The hero is a new student in the prestigious Brightfield Academy, a renowned soccer school for kids from around the world which teaches the true meaning of the sport to its students. Teamwork, friendship and respect are the key values that Headmaster Pelé shares. That said, competition at Brightfield is high, and the hero must form a team to stay in school and follow his goal to become a pro. The hero's potential is obvious, and this had not been missed by the beady eyes of Von Trappe, the headmaster of the rival Scythemore Academy, an institution that instills in its students the ideal of winning at all costs, even if this involves overt aggression or cheating. Von Trappe puts a plan into action to bring our talented hero to Scythemore, but Pelé is wise to his trickery, ultimately outwits him and saves him from the hardship of spending more than one term at Von Trappe's brutal academy. Safely back at Brightfield and with Headmaster Pelé and fellow student Mia Hamm's help, the hero is free to concentrate on winning the Academy Championships, graduation and a dream ticket to professional soccer. Reception Academy of Champions: Soccer was received above average reviews from critics, who felt that the game would entertain the younger audience it was aimed at; currently, the game has received a compilation score of 65.22% from GameRankings. GameSpot's Brett Todd criticized the game's lack of online multiplayer, but ultimately noted that the game would entertain its target audience. IGN's Nate Ahearn noted the lack of things to do other than the game's story mode. GameZone praised the charming look of the game, but criticized minor glitches found during the gameplay. Trivia * When the hero encounters Rayman, this last one asks him if he has seen Globox somewhere. * If is played a match Rabbids versus Rabbids, in the second team the Rabbids are all black. * Rayman is the strongest goalkeeper in the game and never gets distracted during a match. * The player can buy in the shop a Rayman-styled hat. * The player can buy in the shops a pair of Rabbids hears. * A pair of Rayman's gloves for goalkeepers are also available, they are called Giant Gloves. Category:Multiplayer games Category:Other games Category:Official Games Category:Wii Games Category:Crossover